


Being Kamui

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakyou comforts Fuuma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Kamui

"The problem with being Kamui is that Kamui belongs to the world," I whisper into Kakyou's ear. "I am whatever everyone wants to see. I am there to grant everyone's wish. I cannot belong to one person, no matter how much I want to."

"I understand." Kakyou speaks without opening his mouth, but his hands stroke my hair. "I know only too well what it's like to love someone you can never have." His soft embrace enfolds me, comforting me in a way Kamui never can. Not when we both bear the weight of destiny. "Of course, I understand."


End file.
